A Wait for Love
by lynn138
Summary: My first oneshot: Maddie is playing hideandseek with 3year old Danny and 5year old Jazz. Just a couple of motherly thoughts from Maddie regarding her son. Please R


**A little one-shot that I came up with while putting my sister to bed one night. I thought it might be a cute little fanfic. : ) **

**R&R please.**

Maddie Fenton held her hands over her eyes as she counted.

"One."

She heard the running of little footsteps fly throughout the house at a speed that would've amazed her had she never been around a three year old and a five year old.

"Two."

A clatter from the kitchen was quickly silenced as the footsteps continued.

"Three."

A hush was heard from the kitchen, and an "ow!"

"Four."

Silence.

"Five. Ready or not, here I come!" Maddie yelled sweetly to her hiding children. Taking her hands off her eyes, she looked around the family room. Hide and seek was Jazz and Danny's favorite game of the week. At the moment they were on their fifth round, with her being 'it' at every other one. She smiled as she stood up off of the sofa and began a quick survey. The room, which she preferred to keep clean, was littered with toy cars and Barbie dolls. There was a small puzzle with parts scattered across the floor in a corner, and pillow lying aimlessly across the room.

Maddie dug under some of the pillows to see if either of her children had hidden beneath them. Finding no one, she walked into the kitchen. Placemats were lying all over the floor as if someone had knocked them off. Probably Danny, Maddie thought of her somewhat klutzy tike. He had been able to walk since six months, but had yet to master a hurried run. He managed to bump into something more often than she would like.

Maddie looked under the table, her brown hair swishing and falling over her eyes. When she brushed it away, Jazz's pouting face greeted her.

"I see you down there Jazz." She said to her daughter. The girl reluctantly crawled out from underneath and stood up.

"Aw, Mommy, you found me." Her blue eyes had a look of disappointment from being caught so soon.

"It's okay Jazz. You had a hard spot! I was lucky to find you," Maddie told a white lie to make Jazz feel a bit better. And it worked by the pleasing twinkle in the young girl's eye. "Now where's my Dannyboy?"

A giggle was heard from beneath the sink.

Raising an eyebrow, Maddie continued. "I wonder where he is?" She walked over to the fridge. "Is he in here?"

She opened the door and Jazz peeked in. "Nope, not here Mommy."

"Hm," Maddie smiled. "Is he…in here?" She opened the door to the pantry and found it empty. She sat down at the table, feigning defeat. "I can't find him Jazz; I don't know where he is."

"It's okay Mommy," Jazz put a sympathetic hand on her mom's shoulder. "Danny has a hard hiding spot."

The kitchen sink cabinet burst open and a young boy with black hair tumbled out. "I right here Mommy!" he cried happily as he picked himself up and waddled into his mother's arms.

"There you are Danny!" She hugged him tightly and her heart melted as he squeezed her neck in pure love.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "'A'gain?" Maddie gazed into her son's deep blue eyes. She loved to watch them, for there was something unique in them; something special that she couldn't quite put her finger on that set him apart from everyone else. His perfect little nose and mischievous smile only added wood to the burning affection she had for Danny.

"No Danny," she whispered. "It's time to lay down now."

"Do I have to take a nap too?" Jazz whined.

"Yes honey," Maddie replied, giving her a secret wink that said otherwise.

"No sleepies! No sleepies!" Danny protested, on the verge of tears.

Her heart softened at his pleading face, but she knew it would turn worse if he didn't get a nap. "Yes sleepies dear." She picked him up before he started crying, and he snuggled into her protective arms.

"No sleepies," he softly whimpered as she carried him up the stairs and to his room.

"If you go to sleep now Danny, when you wake up Daddy will be home," Maddie promised. Jack had been away at a Ghost-Hunting Convention for the past three days, and the children were beginning to miss him.

Danny didn't answer, but he didn't struggle as his mother placed him in his crib. He wasn't ready to have a bed yet. The boy still got up in the middle of the night and neither Jack nor Maddie wanted him straying off into the lab where who knows what could happen.

Maddie watched lovingly as Danny curled into a ball in the corner of the crib, the position he seemed to favor. "How many blankies would you like Danny?"

"Two," came his muffled answer.

Maddie picked up two blankets from a rocking chair in the room and gently laid them upon him. She then began her ritual of singing him to sleep.

"_Good night Danny,_

_Good night Danny,_

_Good night Danny,_

_I'll play with you in the morning."_

Hearing his breath become steady and paced, she gently made her way to the door.

"Goodnight Danny," she whispered. "I love you."

As she shut the door quietly, she began to long for the day when he would answer her with an "I love you too, Mommy."

Until then, she would wait and treasure the love in the moments they had together.


End file.
